Untold Origins Of Amaya Mizushima
by Rosie the Demon's Offspring
Summary: I had once believed everyone did something for a reason. I had once believed my brother left me to protect me. I had once believed that there was no such thing as evil in the world. I don't believe in those things anymore. Otou-san opened my eyes and showed me that there is no such thing as good in the world. Warning: OC-centered story! Sucky title, Good story!


**_Hello everyone! It's me Rosie! It's been a long time since I've posted anything! Well this is a rather short informative story about my OC, Amaya Mizushima, who transformed into the Demon of the Akatsuki. I have been working on this for a long time! The first person to read it is my good friend Limmy2Lammy! And finally I decided to upload it!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Jin-niisan." Murmured a small child with dark blue locks. Jin, a young boy who vaguely looked about three to four years older than the girl, merely frowned. Of course, Amaya didn't see it for her spiky blue hair brother stood with his back facing her.

"Amaya." He spat out that name as if it were poison. "I am not coming back." The excitement in his voice was visible. Amaya didn't understand what he meant though. She tilted her head in curiosity.

"You found us a new home, niisan?" She softly asked as she clung onto his arm. Her blue eyes light up in happiness as her gaze fell onto the hitai-ate around his neck.

With a jerk of his arm, Amaya fell to the floor. She let out a soft cry of pain. Jin only sneered at his little sister. "A home for me." It was at that very moment he walked away leaving the child on the floor.

"Please come back, niisan." She murmured as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

Weeks passed since her brother left her and she still believed he would come back. Even if she had to wait and wait. Amaya knew she couldn't be living like this for long. She knew that one day she will have to get up and fend for herself instead of relying on her brother's teammate to bring her what she needs.

A preteen boy, the said teammate of her older brother, sat down besides Amaya. Her blue shifted and met with his amber hues. A light blush stained his tanned cheeks. The young boy shyly shield his eyes with his shaggy black hair. Amaya softly smile and gently moved his hair out of his face.

"Hello, Arata-kun." Her soft voice was music to his ears. Arata looked at the girl and shyly handed her a container.

"Hello, Amaya-chan. I brought this for you." He quickly sputtered. Amaya blushed. She was use to him always giving her food and even calling her Amaya, but this was the first time he added the suffix to her name.

"Ah arigato, Arata-kun." Her light pink lips stretched across her face forming a small smile. The boy quickly jumped to his feet and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"No need to thank me, Amaya-chan." He mumbled softly as he looked away to hide the dark red blush on his cheeks. Amaya clutched onto the preteen boy. She nuzzled her face into his chest.

"I owe you, Arata-kun. I promise I'll pay you back." She murmured into his chest causing a blush to appear on his cheeks.

Arata hesitating slightly before hugging her back. He nuzzled his face into her soft hair. "You smell like roses, Amaya-chan."

* * *

A group of suspicious men came into the village. Amaya kept her eye on them. She took note that no one protected their belongings or their food. She wasn't sure what had tempted her to take their food. Maybe it was because no one was there to protect it or that she was starving to death and refused help from anyone other than her dear friend Arata.

Her small grimy hands gripped tightly onto the small box food. The smell made her loose focus on what was around until she was hit upside the head. Her body hit the floor roughly. She pushed herself up to run, but the person kicked her side. She let out a screech of pain. Her vision was blurry, but she could still make out the outline of an angry man.

"Stupid child, stealing from ninjas. I should kill you for it." The gruff sound of the ninja's voice caused the young girl to whimper in fear. She grew afraid to speak. Her blue eyes filled with desperation for the man to leave her alone. She was hungry and he had food. The ninja lifted his hand to smite her once again. She shut her eyes and waited, but the blow never came.

"Stop it, Kenji."Her eyes snapped opened eagerly to see whom her savior was. A silver hair man in glasses had saved her. "Give the girl to me." Those words echoed in the child's ears. She was thankful someone had came to stop this man.

"Hai, Kabuto-san." The little girl smiled weakly as she was handed to the man named Kabuto. The man simply returned a smile and carried her away, followed by the other man.

She wasn't sure where he was taking her. But she knew she was no longer in Amegakure. Her heart began to ache. Would her brother miss her? Would Arata miss her?

"Rest child." Her savior whispered. "You are going to need your strength." She nodded slowly as sleep became to consume her. Darkness surrounded her the moment her eyes were closed.

* * *

"Who is this child, Kabuto?" This haunting voice made the fear they felt crawl down their backs. The small girl showed no reaction and shocked everyone in the entire room as she squirmed out of Kabuto's arms and slowly limped over to the pale man. She stopped and wrapped her tiny arms around his legs.

"My name is Amaya." Her voice was low and soft. So soft that the pale man barely heard it. He genuinely smiled for the first time. Something so innocent caused him to do so. To make him smile from one of the things he was going to destroy. Then he felt her chakra levels. His smile slowly turned into a twisted grin as he determined her fate.

"I think I'm going to call you Rose instead." He murmured softly as he kneeled down and embraced the small child. The glint in his eyes made Kabuto frown, knowing exactly what the fate of this girl was already. He prayed it would be quick and painless for her sake.

"Why Rose?" She quietly asked as the strange man chuckled. She stared at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"You smell like roses, child." Was his only response. Amaya tilted her head slightly as if she had heard those words before.

Amaya was lead towards her new chambers. Her small hand gripped onto the pale man's hand beside her. They came to a halt when two other kids her age stopped in front of her.

"Ah yes Rose these two are your new teammates." The pale man stated as his golden honey eyes stayed on Amaya to see her reaction. Her blue eyes filled with curiosity as she stared at the boy and girl.

"Mari and Yuki meet your new teammate, Rose." Amaya shyly his behind Orochimaru's legs causing him to frown slightly at her sudden shyness.

The red hair girl, Mari, shook her head in disgust. "Pathetic." She sneered as tears filled Amaya's blue eyes. The boy beside her frowned.

"There is no need for such harsh words, Mari." The dark brown hair boy, Yuki, stated boredly. Mari's striking violet eyes glared his way.

* * *

"Very well, child." He praised. The twelve year old child beamed proudly. "Now go practice what I just had taught you."

The child jumped up and down excitedly. "Hai!" Kabuto walked towards the snake man when the girl ran off.

Choosing his words carefully, Kabuto cautiously spoke. "This is the longest you kept a pet before getting bored of it. It's been four years almost five."

"Hn she picks up my teachings faster than anyone I've ever took under my wing." He replied as his attention seemly focused on the blue hair child. "I have become bored of her. She is too easy to train. I had expected her to be a challenge. Just take her and do what you want." Kabuto only nodded and watched as his leader left. Though he didn't want to hurt the child, he knew what had to be done.

* * *

Walking down the darken damp hallway, Kabuto let his mind wonder as the preteen girl next to him played with a small rag doll. "Ah Kabuto-san, where are we going?" Her voice so soft. So innocent. It made his heart melt. This girl. This loyal sweet girl. Made him feel like going against Orochimaru's orders just to save her.

"I'm taking you to a special place, where Orochimaru-sama has requested you train." He lied, and it caused him to fill with guilt. Sure he had always dislike the child for suddenly obtaining Orochimaru's interest and time. But he couldn't do what he was about to do to her.

The small child allowed her dark blue, almost black, hair drape over her face. "I know what you are going to do to me. Orochimaru-otosan tells me everything."

Her pale chapped lips slightly twisted upwards. Kabuto gulped silently at the sight of this. "I can get Orochimaru-otosan to do what I want, but he figured me out and is punishing me for being controlling. My innocence reminds him too much that he is a human that is capable of feeling."

Kabuto's eyes widened from behind his glasses by the carefully chosen words of the young child. Never in his life had he met a young child who spoke such words to him.

* * *

Kabuto stared at the unconscious girl on her experimenting table. He then turned his attention to the vile of blood in his hand. "Unique coloring of blood. It did not turn red when it made contact with the air." He noted. "I wonder what would happened if I added this to it." Kabuto went through his special serum and pulled out two different ones. "Ah perfect!"

He took a tiny amount of both of them. He mixed the serums together before injecting it into her blood in the small beaker. There was the same reaction that occur when he injected it into someone else's blood. He frowned in disappointment slightly as he simply decided to use this serum on the child. Kabuto injected it into her mid forearm and watched as the twelve year old girl began to twitch. The twitching soon turned into her shaking uncontrollably. He noted that injecting the serum into her blood stream caused him to see it rush throughout the veins in her body, which for him was a remarkable discovery that he quickly noted. Then her body froze. Her breathing ceased. Her skin turn a ghostly pale as her lips lightly turned blue. Kabuto let out a sigh of frustration. But his sigh slowly turned into a sick twisted laugh.

"It seems she couldn't handle it." His laughter ceased when he saw something moved in his peripheral vision. He froze. His heart pounded against his chest. He slowly let his eyes drift back to where the child was laying only to see her awake and breathing again. She was sweating uncontrollably and barely clinging onto her life. Her once shiny sea blue eyes were now dead and void of emotion as she just stared at him. He didn't understand and this irritated him immensely. That serum was meant to kill her.

Out of fear he hit the child roughly on her head rendering her unconscious once again. He grabbed her blood vile and gasped in pure shock. Her blood. Her blood turned black as it bonded with the serum. He had never seen this before. Normally this serum poisons the blood cells, which causes it to turn grey, and eventually kills the person. But out of pure luck, Rose lived. Fearing what she could have obtained from this death serum, Kabuto carried the child towards her new resting place.

She had awakened before he even reached her new room. The two were immediately engulfed in flames. Her sick laughter and his screams of agony echoed down the halls.

* * *

Orochimaru chuckled darkly as a disheveled and severely burnt Kabuto limped towards him without the child. "She's dead huh?" His laughter became louder. "I knew she was too young to survive."

"Actually Orochimaru-sama. She is tainted. Tainted. I refuse to experiment on her any further." Those word echoed in Orochimaru's head leaving him in anger.

He stood up abruptly. "What do you mean?!" Kabuto shivered in fear thinking of what Orochimaru could do to him for his disobedience.

"That child lived. She is tainted. I refuse to experiment on her any longer." Orochimaru stared as the white hair man stumbled out the room ranting.

* * *

"Hello Orochimaru-otosan." Whispered the pale thin girl sitting on the grimy wet floor. Her dark blue hair draped across her face hiding her from him, which irritated him immensely. "I'm sorry I've been bad please don't hurt me."

His lips twitched upwards from her words. He put her through torture and even attempted to kill her, but she takes it as if it were a punishment. He slowly opened the metal door separating them and walked towards the girl. She looked up at him with her pretty little blue eyes. Those eyes had once tricked him into doing something he would have never done. He only frowned and glared at her as a resistance from falling for those innocent eyes.

Orochimaru squatted besides the girl and tugged on her blue locks. "Your teammates are dead." He chuckled dryly. She didn't react. She remained silent. He leaned towards her and brushed her hair away from her face only to see her eyes filling with tears. She was forcing herself to not let a single tear escape. This made him smugly smirk at her.

"Would you like to know how they died?" He whispered softly into her ear. She merely nodded for at the moment she was at a loss of words.

"Your brother killed them." He moved away from her. The anger in her eyes made him grin in victory. He was close to breaking her. Very close. His eyes filled with amusement as flames emitted from the ground and surround the teen girl. He walked away. Shutting and locking the door behind him. Ignoring her cries of anger, pain, and betrayal.

"It's only a matter of time before she falls into the world of hate." He laughed. His laughter grew as her screams echoed in his ear.

"You corrupted her, Orochimaru-sama. It's only a matter of time before she does something drastic." Kabuto muttered as he cleaned his glasses. Orochimaru's eye slightly twitched in annoyance from hearing a small hint of remorse in Kabuto's voice.

"I did not corrupt her. I just merely showed her the truth." He replied back in a sneer. "Her anger is simply a gift no one, but I can give to her." Kabuto glared slightly at the Sannin.

"Don't under estimate the weak." He angrily muttered under his breathe. Orochimaru only chuckled and continued to walk away.

"Why wouldn't I?" Orochimaru mused as he disappeared onto the darkness of the hallways. Kabuto grimaced at Orochimaru's words.

Kabuto stopped in his tracks and stared into the darkness of the hallway. He slowly adjusted his glasses as a soft sigh escaped from his lips. "Because Orochimaru-sama the weak are the most treacherous." He knew Orochimaru didn't hear his words since he was already to far to hear. Adjusting his glasses once more, Kabuto stalked into the darkness of the halls, trying to ignore the cries of pain and anger being emitted from the teen.

* * *

A soft laughter echoed off the walls. A bloody beaten body of a sound ninja laid groaning in pain. "You are fired." A young woman happily spoke as she touched the injured ninja. Her dastardly blue eyes watched in delight as he slowly burned to death. A sadistic laughed escaped her lips as she continued to walk down the hallway's with a skip in her step. She dragged her bony pale fingers across the walls and letting them catch on fire.

"Finally I'm free." Giggles echoed through the hallways as the flames slithered down the walls. The young woman, with unusual tattoo like markings cover her left half of her body, skipped out of the snake Sannin's hidden hideout, leaving it in flames.

Since she had successfully escaped from Orochimaru's grasp, Amaya wandered around the forest. She stole money and on some occasions food from unsuspecting villagers or ninjas. She didn't care if she was caught. She didn't care if they threatened to kill her. She knows they can't even touch her with the flames caressing her body like a second layer of skin.

Amaya halted in her tracks. Something wasn't right. She could feel the tension in the air. A blur of blue and black sped passed her. She only smiled as the blur came to a stop. There in front of her very eyes stood the man she wanted to kill.

"Hello niisan." The pale skinned woman chuckled as she slowly circled the calm and serene looking man. Amaya smiled and lightly tugged on his long spiky blue locks.

The man swatted away her fingers as he sneered at her. "Amaya it's been a while." Amaya simply smiled at the blue hair man. Her dull blue eyes pierced his very own blue eyes. She saw the amusement and confidence in his blue hues. The smirk on his face also radiate with confidence. Her eyes landed on his hand, which held a kunai ready to strike her down.

The woman's eyes lit up in amusement as a dreadful grin crept across her face. "You under estimate me, Jin." Her voiced dripped in hatred. He gulped silently as he focused on her. On her neck was a strange marking, one that interest him and frightened him at the same time. She began to circle him like a predator would before striking. Flames began to light up from where she had paced. The flames surrounded her, acting as if it were a shield. His eyes filled with confusion. Where were these flames coming from? Was he imagining this?

His sister looked at him with her dead blue eyes and smiled. Amaya tightly wrapped her arms around him as he plunged his kunai into her shoulder. She refused to release her grip on him as she allowed them to be engulfed in flames.

"My name is Rose, niisan. I'm sorry to say this, but Amaya is dead." She snarled. Jin began to squirm to get out of her grip. Though he was in agonizing pain, he managed to deeply embed his kunai her into her thigh. Her eyes screamed in pain, but that grin was still plastered on her face.

His eyes filled with pain as he bit his bottom lip to prevent him from screaming in agony. "I hope you burn in hell." He snarled as he head butted his sister. She released her grip and fell onto the floor holding onto her head.

Her eyes lit up in anger. "I couldn't agree more with you." Those whispered words and that crazed sadistic laughter were the last he heard from that woman before the darkness enveloped him.

His burnt and beaten body hit the floor. Unmoving. Not a single breath escaped his lips. She froze as realization struck her. She ignored the pain coming from her bleeding thigh and shoulder. Her vision slowly became blurry. Hot salty tears slid down her pale cheeks. Her breathing became ragged.

"Jin. Wake up.. Please niisan wake up." She softly whimpered as she clutched onto his burnt black shirt. She began to pound her fist against his burnt chest repeatedly. "Wake up!"

Her blue eyes lit up with anger. She shakily stood up and glared at the corpse. "You brought this to yourself, dear brother." She screeched angrily as fresh warm tears slide down her face. She fell back down onto her knees.

"I'm sorry, niisan." Her voice was hoarse. Her tears slowly slid down her face and onto his chest as she clung onto the body as if her life depended on it. She refused to believe she had killed her only sibling. Her only living family member. She shakily raised her hand and gripped onto the lightly glowing blue gem necklace around her deceased brother's neck. She slowly and gently removed it as if she feared he would awake and strike her.

She held the necklace against her chest as her puffy red eyes stayed focused on her brother. "Good bye, niisan. I'll see you soon." She placed a soft kiss on his forehead as a single tear fell onto his cheek.

The dark blue hair woman sluggishly sauntered through the forest. She dragged her feet with each step. Tired. Exhausted. Hungry. The death of her brother took a greater toll on her than she expected, even the wounds she had no longer bother her. She came to a stop at a small campsite.

She smiled from the fresh smell of food. Swiftly she swiped some of the cooked fish and seated herself down by the fire. Not caring that two Akatsuki men were standing right in front of her.

She happily nibbled the fish completely aware of the men since her blue eyes were glued onto them. Her eyes challenged the two to come at her.

"That's ours, woman." Snarled the tall blue skinned man. Rose only flashed a smile in response and continued to eat the fish. The black hair man with red eyes took a step towards her.

Her eyes shifted to him. She lifted her hand up and pointed at him. He was confused by her simple action until the fire from the bonfire came racing towards him. He dodged the flames before it could even hit him and landed beside his partner, who was trying to comprehend how she moved the fire without chakra.

"I wouldn't want to kill you." She softly muttered as she threw the remains of the fish at the blue skin man. "No Rose wouldn't want that. Especially after she killed her own flesh and blood." A maniacal laughter escaped her pale pink lips. She stood up and grinned at the two men.

"Thanks for the free meal boys." Were her last words to the men before she walked back into the forest leaving them dumbfounded.

* * *

"A-Arata?" She stuttered in complete and utter surprise. She had never expected to see him again.

"Amaya is that you?" Arata slowly questioned trying to figure out whether he was imagining her. His amber hues locked with her blue ones. Rose felt her cheek heat up. He had grown since the last time they saw each other. He was now longer that short boy that would awkwardly give her food. No, this little boy grew up into a handsome young man that stood half a foot taller than her.

"H-hai, Arata-kun." She muttered as she shifted her eyes to the ground, allowing her dark blue hair to shield her face. Arata embraced her. He held her against his chest tightly as if he feared she would slip away.

He nuzzled his face into her blue locks and sighed. "I missed you so much, Amaya-chan." She blushed and clutched onto him.

"I missed you too, Arata-kun." Rose whimpered out. Her heart began to beat wildly. Her face slowly turned red as she felt a pair of soft lips press against her forehead.

"I've been looking for you since the day you vanished." He murmured softly. Rose slightly moved away from him. Their eyes locking onto one another.

"I.." His lips connected with hers, stopping her from talking. Rose felt herself melt into his kiss. She almost let out a soft whine as he pulled away.

"Amaya-chan, come home with me." He whispered into her ear. "Your brother would be so happy to see you again." She pushed him away from her with such brute force that caused him to fall onto the floor.

"I will not return home." She screeched in anger. Arata let out a groan in pain. Rose had burned him when she had pushed him away. She glared at him before stalking of into the forest, leaving the poor heartbroken and confused man behind.

* * *

The young woman laid down on the field of weeds. Her eyes closed and her breathing was calm and serene. Her eyes opened slightly to see someone blocking her view of the sun.

"I'm sure you value your life." She mutter softly as rolled over onto her stomach. Her blue eyes lit up in amusement as they landed onto a man with fiery orange hair. What caught her attention the most were the shining piercings on his face.

"Hello Amaya." His voice so calm. So void of any emotion. The woman, still laying down, frowned. Small flames slowly slithered around her body as if it were forming a protective shield.

"Amaya died the day her brother left her to fend for herself." The pain in her voice was evident. This caused the man's lips to twitch upwards slightly.

"Ah of course. My apologies, Rose." The woman smiled slightly at stress he put on her name. She slowly stood onto her feet and stretched out her arms. The flames that surrounded her died down leaving a scorch mark from where she laid.

"So how can I help you, pin cushion?" She mused as a challenging smirk graced her features. Her eyes filled with undistinguished emotions. The orange hair man simply grunted as his ringed eyes remained locked with her lively blue hues.

* * *

Echoes of shouting voices bounced off the walls. The young midnight blue hair woman, whose dull yet striking blues eyes filled with boredom, glanced at the taller older man besides her. Squinting her eyes at the man, she mentally began to take notes on his behavior and attitude. Some how this strange odd man talked her into joining this Girl Scout club of his. When she could have been somewhere else causing mayhem and having fun, or outrunning her otosan.

"You are awfully quiet." Those rings on his lips were very tempting to yank off. Though sadly she mustn't harm this man since her had offer her protection from the snake Sannin.

"Indeed I am." The leader raised his pierced eyebrow at her in interest. This woman was awfully bipolar. A minute ago she was skillfully, yet idiotically verbally dodging all his attempts to persuade her to join this S-rank organization. Had her boisterous voice been silenced? His lips twitched upwards in amusement.

Her pale lips opened slightly as a soft sigh fought its way out. "You don't understand me. I don't understand me. Get over it." He frowned. She had manage to find away to silence him once again. He understood only a mere fraction of her past.. Her pain... Her life, which was stolen away by the dastardly serpent man. This small petite woman without an ounce of muscle on her bones contains so much power. He wasn't stupid. The curse marking on her neck explained almost everything, yet almost nothing to him. But one fact was clear. She belongs to that snake Sannin no matter what she does or who she joins.

"You are an interesting woman." His lips curled downwards as she simply shrugged her shoulders. He couldn't crack her. Not even when he demanded her to join his organization. No he couldn't. She had somehow gotten him to beg! Him! The leader!

Her dull dead looking blue eyes shifted to his grotesque ones, "So I have been told." This girl is trouble. He should have never pursed her in the first place. Before he would even know it she would take over his role as leader.

"I'm not going to over throw you." Did she read his mind? How did she know? "You are thinking out loud. Those weird eyes of yours show everything." A deep dementing growl escaped his lips. The two finally came to a stop. The leader stole a quick glance at the girl. She was roughly a foot shorter than him. She looked innocent and fragile. Well if she stopped frowning she would have fit the part perfectly.

His eyes narrowed as those pale pink lips of hers twisted into that sickly sweet smile he had seen not to long ago. "I'm excited to meet your Girl Scouts." The hint of amusement was extremely apparent in that smooth voice of hers. Her dull eyes were now filled with emotions he couldn't decipher. The same eyes he saw when she turn the tables against him. When she had made him beg.

The slight movement of his head was a response to her. The leader opened the door to reveal only a small handful of the members. There were four men. Four new victims for her to play with. And only one woman with almost similar blue hair.

"Pein-sama." The other woman frowned. "Who is this toothpick?" The air around him became thicker. He felt suffocated. The small girl beside him only allowed her grin to grow. To grow more twisted and demonic. The same smile she wore with him. The same one that had made him for once in his life feel fear.

"My name.. My name is Rose, the spawn of a demon." Her voice. Oh how that voice of her sent shivers up and down the other woman's spine. While the four other men looked rather unimpressed by her act. The blonde one, who for a moment Rose could have sworn was a female, only tapped his fingers against the table in boredom. The red head glanced at her. Their eyes had connected for a brief moment before he turned away to continue to play with the little wooden puppet he held in his hands. The one with the silver hair intensely stared at her with his vivid purple eyes, but her blue hues were attracted to the shiny necklace he wore around his neck. A Jashinist. Rose had never met one before, but she knew so much about that religion thanks to her otosan's library. The black hair one just blankly stared at her. She immediately became entranced by his pupil less bright green eyes.

"Did this bitch fucking open her legs for you to join?" Retorted the Jashinist before he started to loudly laugh. Rose's gaze harden, not appreciating his choice of words.

She lightly bit down on her lower lip. "Pein." Her voice was so soft, so innocent sounding. At that moment the others, excluding Pein, could have sworn they seen devil horns grow on her head. "You didn't tell them how I made you beg for me to join."

The dark hair man raised an eyebrow in interest. This girl has guts. "How are we sure you aren't lying to us, child?"

She wiggled her finger disapprovingly at the man with stitches. "I was treated way better during my time with the snake." Her words laced in sarcasm made the red head chuckled.

The doors behind the leader and the new recruit opened. Rose turned around and saw two men. Her lips twisted upwards. "Hello, it's been a while." She lightly laughed. The blue skinned shark man's eyes widened at the sight of her.

"What is she doing here?" Snarled the man with blood red eyes.

Pein raised an eyebrow in interest. "You know of her, Itachi?"

"Hai I do." Itachi growled in response.

* * *

Well that's the end of this story about my OC, Amaya.

Thanks for reading! Please review! I accept constructive criticism!

Thank you Rose-The-Demon for letting me use your picture and thank you Limmy2Lammy for helping me with this!


End file.
